The Monkey Chased The Weasel
by TheBattlesAlwaysOn
Summary: The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has a granddaughter who is rather upfront and stubborn. Her name is Amarante Sarutobi, don't forget it! Itachi x OC, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1:The Honorable Granddaughter

I've been thinking of this story for a while, and I think if I write it correctly it will turn out adorably. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Honorable Granddaughter

A young Itachi was walking back from a mission with his teammates, they were in another argument on whether or not sugary things were necessary in life.

"Of course people need sweet things, what else is there to look forward to if you eat your vegetables!" Huyu countered, his teammates were a couple years older than himself. "Right, Itachi." Itachi gave a small smile.

"I do enjoy dangos occasionally." He replied not attempting to get into an argument.

"See, even Itachi eats sweets" Huyu subtly teased Suzuki whom just grunted and turned away. Huyu turned his dark blue eyes to the gates of Konoha, now that they were in view. "Do you see that?" He pointed up ahead to, what looked like, a colorful bundle of something.

"It's probably something the guards brought with them." Suzuki dismissed as she flipped her golden locks. As the group got closer they noticed it was a child, and not just any child… the granddaughter of the Hokage.

"Should we wake her up?" Huyu asked as they got closer.

"No, we should keep moving. We still have to report our mission." Huyu whined at Suzuki for being such a workaholic. The team kept walking but Itachi had stopped and woke up the young girl.

"Hime-sama," he hadn't learned her name. She squeezed her eyelids closed even more before blinking them open and he was met with warm brown eyes. "Why are you sleeping here?" He questioned the young girl. He noticed that her mahogany-colored hair was half-up with a silver ornament that held her hair together. And her outfit was a hot pink and red kimono.

"Mama and Papa left for a mission, so I am waiting for them to come home."

"Itachi, leave the kid alone, come on." Suzuki called over becoming impatient. He gave her a look and she muttered to herself as she pulled Huyu along with her.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and then take you back to the Hokage." She gave a small pout before agreeing and followed Itachi to a café. After they ordered, the honorable granddaughter was swinging her legs happily in her chair, she was too short for her feet to touch the ground. "How old are you Hime-sama" Itachi ask gently, trying to start a conversation with the young girl. She was given some crayons to color. She gave him a child glare that was strangely intense from such a sweet face.

"My name is Sarutobi Amarante." She started off strongly. "I'd like to be called by my real name" She trailed off in a grudging fashion. "I'm five years old." She mumbled and began to color again.

"That's a beautiful name Amarante. My name is Itachi." Amarante smiled at Itachi.

"You're beautiful too" she exclaimed and then flushed red as she covered her mouth. "You're name… I mean you are beautiful but I meant your name." Itachi had begun to laugh, she was charmingly cute. The waitress brought the food out.

"Since hime-sama came in, this one is on the house." She winked at the young girl. She gave a smile at the woman and thanked her.

"My, I don't even get that special treatment." A deep voice commented as he ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Uncle Asuma! You're Home!" She tackled his knee caps in a hug.

"Maybe you would get the same treatment if you weren't always out of the village" the waitress countered. Asuma gave a sheepish chuckle before saying goodbye to his niece and going off to see his old man.

After their little snack Itachi brought the granddaughter to the hokage tower where he met his team in the waiting room.

"What happened?" He asked, Suzuki looked like she was ready to punch something.

"We're waiting, apparently the Hokage decided to take a stroll around the village."

"You could have had some dangos with us" Amarante chirped.

"I don't like sweets." Suzuki said darkly to the young girl, she felt threatened that the young girl would steal Itachi away from her. Huyu was forcing a smile and patting Suzuki's shoulder.

"H-hey calm down, Suzuki." Huyu tried to calm down the brooding girl before he turned to the little one and apologized but she was already in front of Suzuki.

"Here." She had pulled out a variety of cookies that she had wrapped in a napkin from the café. Suzuki made hard eye contact with the little girl. "Please, Onee-chan?" A heart string was pulled for Suzuki as she looked at the smiling girl.

"Tch, what a brat." Suzuki took a shortbread cookie before giving the girl ruffled hair.

"Thank you…" Huyu trailed off after grabbing a cookie, not knowing the girl's name.

"Amarante" she informed.


	2. Chapter 2: Amarante Skips Class

So, I'm hoping that I'm not making Itachi too out of character. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Amarante skips class

Amarante was currently in hiding as many ninja were passing her by. She was getting tired of war propaganda, it seemed like that's all what was taught in history class. So, she devised a way to escape, she asked to use the bathroom and from there it has been tactically avoiding busy areas.

Unfortunately, there aren't many places for her to go now that she was out of class so she contented herself with being at the training grounds. She had found one that looked abandoned (in her opinion) it had seen its' share of practice. She leaned up against the boulder which had a target carved into it and fell asleep.

She had woken up suddenly at a loud "thunk" that resounded next to her. She looked around and saw that a kunai had landed within the lines of the target but not quite the middle. She gave a small shriek and was instantly eye locked with onyx eyes.

"I-Itachi" she sighed with relief.

"Are you hurt" he asked frantically as he searched her for even the slightest scratch. He hardly expected anyone to come to this unused training ground, it was far from the others not to mention hardly anything to train on besides the things he had carved.

"No. I'm fine."

"Thank goodness" he gave her a soft smile. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I skipped class, they kept talking about war efforts in history class."

"Ahh, I see. Well, it is always best to learn from the past. I can help you learn more about our history."

"Really?!"

"Yes" he gave her a poke to her forehead and began his self-taught history lesson.

Amarante had practically bathed in Itachi's voice, she was so intrigued with all that he knew of Konoha.

"Wow, our ancestors really did all of that just to start a village?" He nodded and then looked to the sky, it was turning dark out.

"We should get you back to the tower." She nodded reluctantly, not wanting to hear the scolding she would get from her grandfather.

Itachi walked her into the office where Hiruzen nearly chocked on his pipe.

"Amarante, where have you been, I've had ninja's searching for you all day!" He sounded more worried than angry at the moment, Itachi took this time to explain for the young girl.

"Amarante skipped class today," Amarante gave Itachi a side glare for being so forward, "she was tired of hearing about the war efforts. To be honest, telling a bunch of 5-year-olds war propaganda isn't the wisest thing. If she didn't want to hear it I'm sure other students didn't want to either, if you teach the students about our history and idols from our history then I'm sure we will have some proud shinobi's in the future."

"Hmm, very well. I'll have a talk with the instructors in the morning. Amarante, go to bed. Itachi, I'll see you in the morning, your team has a mission."


End file.
